Prometida
by Lily Heronchild
Summary: Um reencontro...algumas palavras podem fazer muita diferença e mudar atitudes... Uma promessa muda de que um dia, ele voltaria para buscá-la e torná-la sua.


Pesadas nuvens cobriam o céu naquela noite e Rin já conseguia sentir o cheiro de terra molhada característico do clima. Encontrava-se sentada na janela da velha casa da Sra. Kaede. Tornara-se sua também devido ao tempo de sua permanência naquele vilarejo, acostumando-se ao lugar. Nutria até certa afeição ao local, porém, isto não fora o suficiente para aplacar a ausência de certo youkai. Sesshoumaru a deixou no vilarejo quando esta ainda era uma criança e mesmo agora, aos dezenove anos, Rin não pode deixar de sentir sua falta.

Ele a visitava, mas suas aparições eram raras. E sempre curtas.

Rin continua a passar o tempo ali, naquela janela apreciando o céu tomado por leves relâmpagos. Com um grande suspiro ela se levanta, dizendo:

- É, acho que não vai demorar muito para chover...

Virando-se , Rin sente como se sua intuição ou seja lá o que fosse dentro dela avisava-lhe sobre algo. Pelo menos assim ela pensou. E uma vozinha interior dizia-lhe para que olhasse para trás no instante em que uma figura apontava ao longe. A jovem reconhece a sombra ainda meio disforme e sem precisar de mais reconhecimento, sai em disparado para fora de casa. Ela corre até certa altura e fica à espera daquele ser. "O seu Senhor Sesshoumaru".

- Senhor... Senhor Sesshoumaru?

Suas batidas estavam tão aceleradas que Rin achava que poderia ter uma síncope a qualquer momento. Mas conseguiu controlar-se e aproximar-se com uma espécie de cautela respeitosa. Sesshoumaru então, lançou-lhe um olhar tão penetrante, deixando Rin de pernas bambas. No entanto, esta não era a primeira vez que aquele youkai causava-lhe tais sensações.

- Vim para vê-la.

Saber que ele estava ali à sua frente, que tivesse pronunciado aquelas palavras trouxeram à Rin uma grande felicidade. Sentia uma vontade enorme e instintiva de correr para os braços daquele homem. Ele nunca havia dito aquilo.

- Parece que se passaram séculos...

- Bem, acho que o Senhor já deveria estar acostumado, devido ao seu tempo de vida. – Atreveu-se a dizer.

- Sim... – Teve a impressão de que ele fosse dizer algo a mais. No entanto Sesshoumaru era um youkai de poucas palavras.

- O Senhor...como tem passado?

- Não deve preocupar-se comigo, pequena. Mas quero saber se está bem neste... – Sesshoumaru dá uma pequena olhada no local onde encontrava-se com Rin e continua: - Vilarejo – Como se aquele termo não fosse adequado àquele lugar.

- Estou. – Apressou-se a dizer.

- Aquela velha está deixando faltar-lhe algo?

- Não. A senhora Kaede e todos os outros moradores são amáveis comigo. Já se acostumaram com minha presença. Não tenho do que reclamar.

- Entendo. Mas?

Rin o encara por algum tempo.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, Senhor Sesshoumaru. Parece que vai chover bastante esta noite.

Ela se vira andando em direção à pequena casa e Sesshoumaru embora a contragosto por não ter sua resposta, segue-a.

Chegando à casa, Rin pedi para que Sesshoumaru sente-se ao futon enquanto faz o mesmo. Minutos depois, ela prepara um chá para beber e Sesshoumaru permanece encarando-a. A jovem percebe e isso não impede que o rubor tome conta de suas faces. Ela volta seu olhar para um canto qualquer da casa.

- Você ainda não respondeu.

- Sobre?

- Disse a este Sesshoumaru que todos deste vilarejo são amáveis com você. Está feliz neste lugar?

Rin hesita por alguns instantes...

- Sim estou. Na verdade não foi muito difícil aprender a gostar desse vilarejo. Já pertenci a um há muito tempo... não é verdade? – termina lançando um leve sorriso.

- Mas algo a incomoda. Posso sentir isso em você.

Rin toma mais um gole do chá, deixando-o de lado e fitando o chão ainda sem defesa para as palavras de Sesshoumaru.

- Para uma criança que tagarelava você até que está bem quieta. – Ela sorri novamente e rebate:

- Acho que mudei. – Em sua cabeça passavam-se várias formas de dizer a Sesshoumaru o que sentia. Gostaria, no entanto, de escolher as palavras certas.

- Bem...sei que para o senhor o que disser aqui não terá a mínima importância, pois o temido, grande e poderoso youkai que tornou-se não precisa de nada e de ninguém para ser o que é.

- De fato.

- E sei que justamente por isto talvez, o senhor não precisa de uma humana como eu, não precisa que uma humana o siga não é? Quando criança eu acho que o atrapalhava muito e...

- Onde quer chegar Rin?

Rin respira fundo, levanta-se e reúne a pouca coragem que lhe restava naquele momento ao dizer:

Gostaria mesmo de ouvir?

Tente.

Não achei que se importasse com minha opinião. Afinal sou uma humana tola, sem importância alguma para vós.

Sesshoumaru levanta-se indo de encontro à Rin, segurando levemente seu braço.

Porque diz isso?

Deixou-me aqui, não é mesmo, Senhor Sesshoumaru? Não se importou com os meus sentimentos, quando tudo o que eu mais queria, mais desejava...era segui-lo. Onde quer que fosse.

E não quer mais? - Inquiri ele soltando o braço de Rin que dá as costas para ele, passando a admirar o céu, agora chuvoso.

Isso fará alguma diferença?

Fará para você? O que quer para si? Não é mais uma criança. Suponho que saiba o que a vida pode separar para ti.

E o Senhor? O que separou para mim?

Sesshoumaru aproxima-se de Rin, enquanto esta apoiava-se à janela. De forma suave, o Youkai sussurra-lhe ao ouvido ao passo que exalava seu perfume.

Sabe, há muito tempo atrás, quando eu a trouxe de volta à vida, imaginava que pudesse ser apenas por um capricho. Queria testar minha espada. No entanto, acho que isso era apenas o início de uma armadilha. Mas quando percebi, era tarde demais. Muito tarde. Nunca pensei que poderia um dia dizer o que direi agora, mas descobri que meu irmãozinho hanyou e eu temos algo em comum.

E o que seria? - Ela se vira nervosa para olhá-lo.

Acho que é o gosto incomum por certas humanas.

Rin pareceu perplexa demais para prever o que viria a seguir: de forma suave e lenta, Sesshoumaru a puxa, fazendo com que a mesma fosse de encontro a ele, selando seus lábios aos dela de forma selvagem, porém apaixonada.

Este Sesshoumaru precisa de você. - declara após separarem-se para tomar fôlego.

Eu...eu...Senhor Sesshoumaru... - diz Rin levando a mão aos lábios.

Não vou pressioná-la. Não a julgarei se não quiser me acompanhar. - Retoma o seu ar imparcial e frio de sempre, vagando rumo à saída da cabana. Rin permanece ali, sem reação, ainda apurando os últimos acontecimentos. Indo de encontro à porta para fechá-la, Rin "recobra" sua consciência, enquanto olhava a figura imponente partir. Não lamentava sua partida, no entanto, pois tivera uma súbita ideia.

Dias e dias passaram-se desde o ocorrido e Sesshoumaru resolve retornar ao vilarejo para resolver algo ainda pendente. Contudo, antes de mais nada, decide fazer uma pequena pausa, pois seu pequeno e fiel servo, Jaken, tagarelava cada vez mais sobre como deveriam parar para um pequeno descanso. Porém, algo parecia estranho para Sesshoumaru, podia sentir como se mais alguém estivesse por ali. E sabia quem poderia ser pelo cheiro. No entanto, não achava possível que tal ser se aventurasse por aquele lugar. Ou poderia? Concordou então em ficar e deixou Jaken se virar. Passou a caminhar até onde aquele cheiro permitia-lhe, deparando-se ao final, com uma linda cachoeira, com suas águas caindo em cascatas formando um lago banhado pela luz do luar.

Conseguiu avistar a forma feminina banhando-se e pareceu surpreso com o que acabara de confirmar: era Rin. Nua. Percebendo a aproximação do youkai, Rin se volta para olhá-lo e começa a andar de encontro ao mesmo dirigindo-lhe um olhar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor e juntando isto ao seu corpo nu, Rin acaba por despertar os desejos mais secretos e reprimidos daquele youkai, que relutou tanto em reconhecer o amor que aprendera a nutrir por aquela humana.

Eu não sei por quê, mas algo me dizia que poderia encontrá-lo aqui, neste lugar.

Por acaso não tem noção do perigo que a ronda? Sozinha, esperando por mim neste lugar deserto? Imprudência és o teu nome minha cara.

Lugar lindo, não é mesmo?

Vista-se.

Oh, é mesmo. - Rin leva a mão aos lábios, como se só agora tivesse percebido o erro de continuar sem as roupas. Porém, para ela continuou sendo irrelevante. - A água estava gelada, mas está muito gostosa. Esperava que pudesse chegar a tempo de banhar-se comigo.

Como?

É por isso que está aqui, não?

Não sei qual é a sua intenção em continuar provocando-me dessa forma.

Rin aproxima-se ainda mais sussurrando-lhe:

Acho que pode considerar isso um sim...à respeito do que conversamos, meu senhor. - Após dirigir-lhe um leve sorriso, Rin se afasta dando-lhe as costas. - Estarei esperando na água, está um pouco quente aqui. A não ser que queira ajuda para despir-se, Senhor Sesshoumaru... - finaliza caminhando de encontro ao lago.

Sesshoumaru observa Rin e em seu íntimo desejava enlouquecidamente agarrá-la e deitá-la naquele chão para fazê-la aprender a nunca mais provocá-lo daquele jeito... ela não imaginava o quanto estava brincando com o fogo. E ele gostava disso, gostava da repentina mudança em sua Rin. Teria a vida inteira para fazerem amor e enquanto isso, permitiria-se entrar naquele jogo para satisfazer sua prometida.

Não perde por esperar minha querida... - sussurra ele.

Fim


End file.
